Mother
by StuckInTheBasement
Summary: Irkens stopped cloning and started breeding again after they realised there was a flaw. But thanks to this, and a defect in Zim's pak, he's preggo, and unforturnately having to put up with family.
1. Chapter 1

Mother

I don't own IZ

Chapter One

Mir had seen alot in her lifetime. Had heard alot in her lifetime. However, when the Tallests contacted her, she got the biggest surprise in her life.

"Did you hear me?" Red asked, tempted to repeat the information just to see the look on the woman's face. She blinked before her hands fisted.

"HE'S WHAT!" Purple winced, rubbing the side of his head. Red looked at her as if he'd been expecting it.

"Pregnant. That defect of yours has finally gone to the next lowest level." Red smirked at her. "You should have seen him when he called here crying. Whining for his mommy. It's what he gets for having relations with beings from that planet."

Mir's hackles raised at that, but she somehow refrained from screaming at them. "Tell him I'm on my way."

Severing the connection before Red could throw in anything else, she punched the closest thing to her. Her communication screen cracked as her fist made contact with it.

Sniviling little brats! She was almost three times their age. THREE! And they still had the nerve to mock her... and her child.

Mir had been a breeder. One of the essentials to the continuation of the Irken race. But the day her youngest had knocked out all of the planet's power...

She'd taken responsibility for him. She really had. She'd even offered to let them put a pak on her as well.

They hadn't. Her body would have rejected it anyways. The paks, while life support and somewhat of a birth control, could only be attached at the moment the smeet was taken from it's incubation chamber.

But she'd done her best to raise him. She'd even gone all the way to Tallest Miyuki's ship to retrieve him after the power hungry blob incident. And she'd been the one sentanced to life away from the home planet after Tallest Spork had been eaten by the same creature.

But of all the times for her to be floating directionless in space.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, waiting for the Voot's reply.

"Yes. Setting a course to Earth." Mir sighed and sat back in her chair. She eyed the galactic map through the cracked screen and realised she'd been floating towards it.

"Zim."

* * *

Zim stood in his living room, staring at the screen that was usually hidden behind the picture of the monkey. With a hand on his hip and a small bump in his middle, he was almost certain the Tallests didn't think he was worth their time. 

"Is she coming?" Zim asked, staring at them. Purple smiled slightly at him, still holding the side of his head.

"She's on her way." Zim nodded as they cut the connection. He slumped down onto the couch. He was certain that it would take her a while to reach him. But then again...

"Incoming message from:" The computer's voice cackled to life.

"_Why the fuck should I tell you!_" Zim laughed silently. "Allow it."

The picture on the wall was once again replaced by a communication screen. A pale green woman stared at him, dark red eyes searching. Zim noted the vertical black line going over her left eye before standing up.

"Baby, are you ok?" She asked worridly. Zim smiled at her. It wasn't often that an invader knew their birth parent.

"I'm alright mother." She nodded, and he knew she didn't believe him.

"Send me your co-ordinates. I'm just reaching your planet's atmosphere." Zim nodded, telling the computer to do just that. She smiled at him. "I'll see you in a few moments."

"Yeah." Zim nodded, and Mir cut the connection. Zim stared at the blank screen for a moment. "GIR! Open the roof!"

"But I'm makin taquitos!" Zim rolled his eyes. He winced as he felt a jolt run down his spine and into his abdomen. "Computer..."

"I got it."

* * *

Mir saw the glowing house and rolled her eyes. Leave it to an invader to have the least convincing disguise. She pulled her Voot into the open attic, looking at her son's before getting up and out of her own. 

She found an elevator just as Zim was coming up. Mir smiled softly at him.

"Zim, you didn't have to get up and come greet me. I could have found my own way down." She went to hug him, and he winced away. Her eyes narrowed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Zim hissed, wincing again and pressing hand to his stomach. Mir arched an eyeridge, walking up to him again. "ZIM SAID NOTHING!"

She shook her head, grabbing one of his attennae and turning him around. "Zim, has your pak been acting weird?"

Trying not to cry out because of the pain, Zim uttered a soft yes. "It's been sending shocks."

He heard his mother curse softly in Irken and release him. He looked at her, noting that he was now the same height, if not a little taller.

"We need to get the pak off." Mir said, looking at him and then heading to the elevator. He followed curiously. "Why?"

Mir looked at him, shaking her head. "Have I taught you nothing? The pak acts as a birth control, remember Zim? It's trying to kill the baby."

Zim paled. Then began to panic.

"Get it off!" He yelled, reaching behind him as he tried to pull it off himself. Mir rolled her eyes.

"Honey, calm down!" She grabbed his hands, looking him in the eye. "We'll get it off before it can do anything. I promise."

Zim started to calm down at that. His mother never broke a promise to him.

Mir sighed and looked up at the top of the elevator. She went over the calculations in her head.

"We need to get it off as soon as we get into your lab. Then all we need's a small electric charge and..." She looked at Zim, noticing that he was staring off into nothing. She reached over and shook him.

"Wake up, would you?" She asked, before grabbing both sides of his face and making him look at her. Zim stiffened, but relaxed as he realised she wasn't a threat.

"Does the father know?" Mir asked softly, and Zim sighed.

"I'm considering telling him." Mir's grip tightened ever-so-slightly. Zim forced back a wince as another shock ran through his spine.

"Don't. Zim, if he's not Irken then--"

"He hasn't seen me in three months! Three months, mom! I'm three months pregnant!" Zim shouted. Mir growled.

"He doesn't deserve to know if he hasn't seen you since!" Mir was trying not to yell. And she was failing miserably.

"He does deserve to! I've been the one hiding everytime he comes to check on me!" Zim argued. The elevator stopped as it reached the lab, and Mir huffed. Reaching over to take off his pak, she said nothing.

A small electric shock was all it took to revive him. However, he would need a chip to replace the life support. So Mir disasembled the pak and pulled out the needed chip. She had the computer make sure that it didn't have the birth control on it before placing it where Zim's pak had been. It dissapeared into his flesh as soon as she pressed it into the empty connector.

Zim groaned and looked up at her from the table he was laying on.

"Sleep, little one."

* * *

Mir had decided to rent an apartment. Zim had been sleeping for the better part of the week, and she had no doubt that it had to do with the lack of the pak. 

She looked down at her son's face before smiling. An apartment would be easier to live in than the base. That much she was sure of. She scribbled down the address of the place on a piece of paper and set it next to him.

She'd already managed to furnish the small apartment. There was enough room for Zim's things if he decided to come with her.

Walking out of the living room and into the kitchen, Mir yelped as something snagged on her anttenae.

"What the fuck!" She turned, looking down at the little robot hanging off of them. "A... SIR unit?"

She had known that Zim had been given a dysfuctional robot in the place of a SIR unit. However... this little guy really looked like a real one.

"Hiya green lady!" Mir smiled slightly, pulling it off of her anttenae.

"And who would you be?" She asked, looking into the blue eyes. They were so empty...

"GIR! I like TAQUITOS!" He held up a taquito to her, and she laughed. "GIR, huh?"

GIR nodded, hugging his taquito. "Well keep an eye on Zim for me, would you GIR?"

"Sure!" He giggled, shoving the taquito in his mouth. Mir left the house in time to hear;

"TAQUITO! WHERE'D YOU GO!"

Followed by a;

"GIR! SHUT UP! YOUR MASTER IS TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"I LOVED YOU TAQUITO! WHY'D YOU LEAVE!"

"LET ZIM SLEEP!"

* * *

Zim had woken to find his mother gone. But she'd left a note, and an address. GIR had taken the liberty of taping them to his forehead while he was sleeping. 

"Now's as good a time as any." He said softly, looking down at the bump in his gut. He supposed Dib didn't really need to know... he could just leave, go stay with his mother and leave the boy thinking he'd abandoned the planet.

But Zim felt compelled to tell him. After all, this child was his as well.

So he set out the door, telling GIR that he'd be back and to watch the house, and started on the walk to the Membrane home.

Gaz stared at him as she answered the door. Her eyes roamed down to the buldge in his stomach.

"Either you've been very depressed, or someone knocked you up." Zim rolled his eyes. "Can I come in?"

"Whatever." Gaz said, taking a drag of her cigarette and walking into the kitchen. Zim followed.

"Is Dib here?" Gaz didn't even look over her shoulder as she went back to digging through the fridge for pizza.

"So that's who knocked you up? God, my two worst nightmares all come true in the span of a week." Zim stared at her, wondering what she ment by that. He knew one must have been her brother becoming a parent... but what was the other one.

"Worst nightmares?" Zim asked, and Gaz turned to face him. "Look... Zim, Dib's out on a date. He's over you. I think he finally gave up on waiting."

Zim blinked as he shoved his hands in his pockets, fumbling for the address Mir had left.

"Date...?" Was all he managed. The front door opened then, and Dib came into the house. He saw Zim's pink, dress like shirt and raised an eyebrow.

"Gaz, who's your... Zim?" Zim spun around, hands now fisted at his sides. The little piece of paper with the address on it fluttered to the floor. Gaz eyed it before Zim picked it up.

Dib just stared at the buldge in the alien's stomach.

"Uh... Zim..." The alien stormed pass him, and all Dib heard was 'bastard' before the door slammed shut. Dib turned to Gaz, eyebrow raised as walked into the kitchen. He took the cigarette from her as she reached for the pizza.

"By the way, that was your bump." Gaz said, taking a bite out of the cold slice. "And I suggest you go after him."

Dib stared at her in shock... his? Was that even possible? There had been one time between him and Zim... but he'd just been wanting to know more about the Irken anatomy.

"Is he still at the base?" Dib asked, hoping Gaz had gotten that much from him. She stared at him. "If I knew, why would I tell you?"

"Gaz, come on. I'll... I don't know, I'll by you Bloaty's anytime you want for the next week. Just tell me where he'd going." Dib pleaded, stabbing out the cigarette. Gaz considered this.

"Make it two weeks." She said after a moment, and Dib sighed. "Deal."

She told him the address that she had seen on the paper.

* * *

Mir opened the door in time to almost be barreled over by her son. 

"I'm such an idiot!" He cried, starting to pace around her living room. He tugged off the same old wig and contacts, throwing them to the floor. Mir watched him. "How could I ever think he'd want me! Or this baby! It's an abomination! A mistake! It's--"

Zim broke off with a sob as Mir finally caught him by the shoulders.

"It's your baby, Zim. Just are you are mine." She said softly. Zim sagged in her grip before she let him burry his face in her shoulder. Feeling her arms wrap around him, he began to wonder when the last time he'd been held like this was. The last time he'd been held by her.

It was just before she left. When they were watching the explosion of a planet. She'd told him... what had her exact words been?

I believe in you, little one. So grow and be the greatest invader you can be, and you will overcome our Tallests.

She'd left him on Irk after that. And then he let her.

This time he wouldn't.

"It's ok, little one. Everything will be fine. Mother's here." Zim finally cried himself out, and Mir carried him to the bedroom. She brushed the still falling tears from her son's face.

And someone knocked on the door.

Mir sighed, standing and walking to it. When she opened it, she saw a tall teenaged boy with glasses and a trench. His hair stood up in a style that oddly imitated a scythe.

"Is Zim here?" He asked, and Mir leaned against the door frame. "I take it you're Dib, then?"

"Yes..." Mir grabbed his collar, dragging him down to her level.

"YOU think you can knock up MY baby and just walk AWAY! I don't think so, Earth SCUM!" Mir screamed. As he was dragged into the house, Dib realised where Zim got his knack for yelling from.

His mother.

'Wait... Zim has a mother?' Dib asked himself, shaking his head silently. He was tossed onto the couch, a seething Irken woman infront of him.

"Hold on! I thought Irkens couldn't get pregnant!" Dib attempted, and Mir glared at him. "If their paks are defective or they aren't given one, they're able to. Zim's pak was defective."

"So... what? What are Irken pregnancies like?" Mir stared at him. This boy was just a smeet himself. But then... most of the beings on this planet were considered smeets by Irken standards. She found herself beginning to calm down just a little.

"What are human pregnancies like?" Dib thought for a moment. "They usually last nine months, seperated into three month periods called trimesters."

"Then Irken and human pregnancies aren't all that different." Mir winced slightly at the memory of actually being pregnant with Zim. 'Irk, those strange cravings almost killed me.'

"But are there stages and symptoms?" Mir looked at the boy. She was beginning to wonder if he really did know anything about his race's repoduction.

"Morning sickness, food cravings, swollen breasts, tired all the time, having to piss alot... should I really go on?" Mir looked at him, and Dib shook his head. "I know all these things. Zim is, after all, the youngest out of dozens."

"Mom?" A tired voice drifted into the room as Zim stumbled out of the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Mother

I don't own IZ

Chapter Two

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was as unnatural as life on Flurp... Yet, it seemed to fit.

The woman growled to herself, leaning back in her chair as she stared up at the purple ceiling. A boot was rested on the maroon desk, a light pink file at her heel. It was strange to have her favorite person off the planet, banished to a life on another, and be unable to see them.

What was stranger was that that person was almost like a smeet to her. She growled, realising that not ten years ago she would be looking up and asking what he had done this time.

"At least he's in good hands. I know for a fact Mir wouldn't let anything happen to her son." It was just the fact that Zim was... well... he was...

"Pregnant." She sighed out, reaching up to rub her right eye. Having been blinded in that eye by a student before Zim was put into the academy, Mercy had been moved to the status of the school's guidance counslor. And oh how she hated her job. She blinked as a message appeared on her computer.

"Tak, what is it?" She'd had to give the girl therapy after Zim had gotten her trapped in the testing room for five years. Thankfully she'd known better than to give the two sessions at the same time.

"I need to speak to Mir." Tak looked at her, arms crossed under her breasts. Mercy sighed, rubbing the space between her eyes. "Your mother's on Earth right now, Tak."

"Dammit... wait, why is she on that stink ball?" Mercy took a moment to look Tak over. There were lines around her eyes, much like there were most of the other Irken females, but she lacked a marking around one of her eyeslike most of the potential breeders. Instead a 'beauty mark' under her left eye."Take a guess, Tak. Something to do your sibling."

* * *

"Incoming message from;" 

"_FUCK IT! ZIM, YOU BETTER ANSWER ME_!" GIR stared at the ceiling as he accepted the message. Tak glared about the empty room, eyes finally landing on the obsolete SIR unit.

"Where's Zim?" GIR processed this for a moment. "I don't knoooooooow."

Tak growled, pulling at herantennae. If only she hadn't abandoned ship so long ago. But she did have to parts to pull togather a temporary Voot Cruiser... but it wouldn't be her ship...

"You! When he gets back, let him know I'm coming!" The screen went blank, and GIR just stood there staring at it.

* * *

"Zimmy, what are you doing up? You need your rest." Mir said, walking up to the boy and trying to keep him from seeing Dib. 

If she had anything to say about this at all, it would be that her son would raise his own child with only the help of her.

"I heard you screaming..." Zim's eyes widened as he caught sight of a familar scyth-lock. "What's he doing here?"

"He um... I guess he came looking for you." Mir moved out of her son's way, knowing sooner of later he'd go into ultimate rant mode. He was, after all, her son.

"You didn't give him time to talk?" Zim asked, and Mir smiled sheepishly. Zim rolled his eyes, then jumped slightly as a beeping noise came from somewhere. "What the hell?"

Mir looked down at her watch, pressing a button. "Mir here."

"It's Mercy. Is Zim with you?" Zim blinked, looking at his mother for a moment before walking over and looking at her watch. "Hey Merc."

"Hey baby. Umm... Mir, you've got another one of your spawn coming after you." Mir blinked, looking at Zim for a second. She was tempted to ask if Mercy knew the news.

"Which one?"

"The only girl you had before preggo over there." Mir's mouth formed a small circle as she 'ohh...'ed. "Any idea when?"

"Knowing that one, probably within a few days. Hours if she can manage it." Mir nodded. Dirt wasn't that far from Earth.

"Have her contact me, would you?" Mercy nodded before cutting the connection. Zim pouted. "I wanted to talk to her."

"She'll be calling back soon. It's Mercy. You know how bored she gets on Devastis." Zim nodded before it dawned on him that he was going to get to meet one of his siblings. "Who's she telling to contact you?"

"Uh... you'll meet her soon enough. Don't worry about it!" Mir smiled at him. She knew of Tak's little adventure to Earth a few years back. She'd passed by her one her way back to Dirt.

Zim frowned, but chose to turn his attentions back to Dib.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Dib had been amused by the scene before him, but at the question he had to blink several times. "To see you."

"Really? Cause it sure as hell didn't seem like you wanted to see me when you came home." Dib sighed, standing up.

"Sorry for being surprised to see you after three months of nothing. You didn't even show up for the last day of school, Zim." Zim blinked, realising a small delima in the whole pregnancy thing.

School.

It was only currently summer break. Eventually he'd have to go back, and he couldn't go with a huge baby bump. Oh well, it could be figured out later.

"You didn't even bother to STOP me, Dib-stink! You just LET ME walk out of your home! Just go back to your 'girlfriend' or who ever the FUCK you were out with! Like it MATTERS to ZIM if YOU want this SMEET!" Zim growled, his magneta-red eyes glaring at the human infront of him.

It really didn't matter to him anymore. He could deal with this child. After all, his mother had been able to handle rasing him with only the help of Mercy.

"Zim..." Dib stared at him, having expected something a little less... pissed off.

"NO! ZIM DOESN'T WANT TO HEAR IT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT!" Zim screamed, pointing at the door. Dib hesitated for a moment before finally making up his mind and walking out of the apartment. The door slammed behind him.

Zim's shoulders slouched as he dropped his arm. He panted, eyes closed against the tears that wanted so bad to come.

Mir's watch beeped before she could say anything.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHY WEREN'T YOU TWO AT THE BASE?" Zim's head perked up. He knew that voice. And he knew it well.

"Tak?" He walked up to his mother, propping his chin on her shoulder as he stood behind her. Mir smiled slightly at her only daughter. "Tak, just hold on a second..."

"HOLD ON A SECOND! YOU... YOU... AHH!" Tak screamed, fustrated as she banged on the control pannel of the hastily welded Voot. Zim winced, wishing he wouldn't have put his head so close to the watch.

"Just give me your damned co-ordinates. I'm only a little while away." Mir blinked, looking at Zim fora moment as her antennae worked on sperating the vibrations again.

"How about we just go back to Zim's base. You know where that is, right?" Mir asked, and Tak paused.

"Has it moved since last time?" Zim shook his head. "Still the same."

"Alright then. I'll see you within a few hours." Mir sighed and made sure that Tak had cut the transmission before lowering her arm. "It is alright that I told her to meet us at your base, right?"

"Uh... yeah, I guess. Just... why didn't you ever tell me she was my sister?" Zim stared at her, taking a step back as Mir turned and walked pass him to get her keys.

"I just could never find the right time. That, and even though I had her pak ID, I was never really sure if it was Tak that was your sister. I mean, come on, Zim, most of the potential breeders on our planet are specified by markings. Tak... she only had a small dot under one eye. It barely counted, and it was nothing like mine. Normally asmeet gets atleast something similar to their breeder's mark." Mir felt up to her eye, tracing the line that went over it as she looked at her son.

"Does that mean that I should be getting one?" Zim asked softly, laying a hand on his belly. Mir smiled at him, walking up and standing on tip toes so she could examine his face.

"You might get my spike. Or you might just get off with dark lines around your eyes." Zim nodded, looking at the discarded wig and contacts.

"How did you get here without anyone seeing you?" Zim asked, and Mir raised an eyeridge. "People here are blind."

* * *

Tak frowned, realising that her ship wouldn't fit in Zim's roof. She parked it behind the house instead, already knowing how the people of this planet tended to ignore what they wanted to. 

"Zim, Mom!" Zim was asleep on the couch, Mir was in the kitchen... Tak had to take a second to blink at the oddness of the situation.

Then GIR tackled her.

"Crazy LADY!" Zim rolled over, opening his eyes a bit towards the tv before he noticed the offending light coming from the door.

"GIR! Shut the door!" Tak looked at him, offering a small smile. She eyed the bump in his small frame, not having expected it to already be so big.

"Looks like you've let yourself go, Zimmy." Zim grunted, rolling back over on the couch and curling into himself. Mir poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Tak nodded to her and closed the door. "I need to talk to you, mom."

"What about? Don't wake your brother." Mir motioned for her to come into the kitchen, and Tak obliged.

"Well... you see. I've been trying to get the Tallests to let off of Dirt. You know, maybe so I could get a teaching job on someplace like Devastis or something..." Mir raised an eyeridge.

"You have to had passed the inavder test first. You have to be an invader to be a teacher at Devastis." Tak frowned, planting her hands on her hips.

"But Mercy--"

"Is blind in one eye. She was an invader, mind you. She was great one too, nearly perfect, almost made it up to Breeder level." Tak's turn to raise an eyeridge.

"You mean that..." Tak trailed off, unable to say anything.

"That all breeders were at one point invaders? Yes. The ones who were most loyal to Tallest Miyuki and had the highest points in the Academy were able to become breeders as long as they bore a mark and were old enough."Mir said softly, turning to check the taquitos she was making.

"So did you have to take the test?" Tak asked, taking a seat at the table. "Yes, but I only had to invade one planet before Miyuki picked me out. My test scores were a little... late getting to the Tallest."

"You know, I would have passed that test if not for Zim." Tak growled, crossing her arms. Mir shook her head. "Don't be blaming it on him... blame it on Devastis' faulty wiring, if anything."

Tak laughed softly, mindful of the sleeping form in the livingroom. "I so feel sorry for the poor soul that had to clean that up."

Mir laughed, then pulled GIR away from the oven. Tak shook her head. She'd told MiMi to find a better place for the Voot, so she didn't really have to deal with her SIR unit going crazy over the taquitos.

It was surprising that MiMi had even managed to download some of GIR's software... enough to have her own personality, anyway. The past few years had been hell.

Mir sighed, looking towards the living room. She'd never gotten to talk to Zim about what he'd said before kicking Dib out of the apartment.

Dates were intergalactical, as well as handshakes and sex. And the fact that the unwanted father of her grandsmeet had been on a date when Zim had gone to see him.

It simply pissed her off.

"Tak, do you know who the father of that smeet is?" Tak had been peeking into the oven with GIR, mind set on real food. This question caused her to look up and blink.

"Uh... I can take a guess. That strange kid Zim was always fighting with when I was here... I think his name started with a D... Ded.. Dab..."

"Dib." Mir looked at her daughter, wondering faintly if she'd had the same mate for both Zim and Tak... it was likely, considering how alike they were... "You know where he lives?"

"Uh... yeah, just down the street from here... I think. Do you know?" Tak turned to GIR, blinking as she asked the question. She should have asked what her mother wanted with this paticular information.

"Uh huuuuuuuh!" GIR nodded, and Mir grinned. "Well then, come on GIR. Tak, watch Zim, make sure he doesn't fall off the couch."

Tak nodded, turning her head back to the oven. GIR scampered off to get his dog suit on.

"Are we gonna get BURRITOS?" Mir shrugged, nodding her head as the neon green dog clung to her leg. "We'll be back soon."

A grunt came from Tak as then door slammed.

* * *

Gaz answered the door, finding not Zim as she had expected, but another alien. She groaned. 

"Let me guess, Dib?" Mir nodded and followed her into the house, frowning at the smell of the putrid smoke coming from the cigerette in Gaz's hand.

"He should be in his room. It's kinda hard to miss, just look for all the 'Aliens Exist' signs on the door." Mir eyed the stairs as she shook GIR off her leg. She muttered a soft thanks to Gaz as she walked up them.

As the girl had said, the room wasn't hard to find. There was heavy music coming from inside, and what sounded like Dib talking on the phone.

Mir growled, pushing the door open with no mind to the locks. Earth wasn't a Vortian prision. The locks were only simple, breakable metal. No match for a thoroughly pissed off Irken mother.

Dib stared at her, blinking repeatedly in a state of shock. Mir noticed the cord running from the phone into the wall. She walked over to it and ripped it out, then prompty picked up the boy's alarm clock and threw it into his stereo.

"Listen up little boy. I don't have the time nor the patience to be putting up with your stupid ass!" Mir grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, slamming him into the bed as her other hand fisted. "YOU need to STAYAWAY fromZIM. Or you'll haveMORE than oneIRKEN female on your BACK!"

Mir punctuated each word with a punch to the boy's face, and she growled as she stopped talking, landing one more punch before letting the boy breathe. "Did you get that?"

"Y... yes." Dib nodded, wincing as he did so. He knew that Mir had another child with her at the moment, and he didn't really want to find out who it was.

Mir picked him up, throwing him across the room and into the wall. He landed among the broken bits of stereo and alarm clock, impaling his back onto certain sharp pieces. Mir walked over and roughlykickedhimin his side, sending himonto his stomach before huffing and leaving the room.

"Come on GIR." Mir stated, walking immediantly to the front door. Gaz peeked at her over the back of the couch. "What all did you break?"

Mir paused to consider it, only wanting to count the appliances that had been smashed and pulled from the wall. "Three things."

Gaz nodded, muttering something about that being minimal damage as she went back to her video game. GIR looked to Mir.

"I don't hear da music no more." Gaz's eye shot open and she raced upstairs.

"DIB! THAT WAS MY FUCKING CD!" Mir raised an eyebrow before picking up GIR and leaving the house. Crashs could be heard as they walked pass the force field.

"Well, _that _did nothing for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Mother

I don't own IZ

Ok, just to make something clear. Even though I said that Mir had other kids, IT DOES NOT MEAN YOUR GOING TO MEET THEM! I might introduce one more, but that is _it_. I have no interest in making up anymore characters.

Also, I was forced off the computer for the remainder of the summer. My mom decided she would take time off of eBay for 'quality time' with her kids before school starts back... that ultimately means I was grounded from the computer for anything else other than checking my mail and myspace. Also, school starts back in a week. So we'll have to see if this story ends up being continued or not...

Chapter Three

"Counting the laser marks again?" Mercy looked to her door, smiling at the girl who was leaning against it. "Nyx, nice of join me for once."

"Uh, they threatened to send me to Dirt if I didn't. I can't afford to loose my job in maintenance." Mercy nodded, looking the girl over for a moment. When out of the Massive's repair home, Nyx tended to shed the traditional pink garments of the Irkens, replacing them with a black shirt and a pair of same colored slacks. "I can't believe that their starting to use you for our whole planet's counsling."

"There weren't enough people out there with high enough scores." Nyx smirked at her, turning the chair infront of the older woman's desk backwards as she sat on it. "I heard Taky abandoned her job. Am I right?"

"Yes, Nyx... You do remember Zim, right?" Nyx blinked, furrowing her eye ridges for a moment before looking at Mercy. "Zimmeh. He caused the most destuction one Irk has ever brought to this universe. Or in the words of Lady Miyuki; 'He could be a great Invader... if he had the attention span'."

"Right." Mercy nodded, but realised her mistake on getting the girl infront of her started up on the 'Irken Embarassment'. "Me and him were from the same batch of incubators. I remember having a concussion from him shoving that one kid back into the tube. I heard he got sent to Earth? Did Tak go to try to kill him again for ruining her test and future chance of being an Invader--"

"Yes, Zim is on Earth. No, Tak is not trying to kill him... and you got a concussion from that?" Mercy stared at her. Nyx only shrugged and smileD at her. Mercy rolled her eyes, remembering back to when those smiles used to mean cheating in class or lying to a teacher. Nyx had been seeing her from her second year at Devastis, but had only given one session a chance. After the first one, the girl had skipped out on all of them, finding it instead more interesting to follow Zim around.

Mercy had gotten bored enough to ask Mir one time if Nyx had been one of hers. She'd said that Nyx wasn't, but may have been related through the father. Since the male donars were so hard to track down through the breeding system, Mercy had given up on it.

"Nyx?" Mercy blinked as she realised that the girl infront of her was talking to herself. "Huh? Oh, yeah, what?"

"Do you have a break coming up?" Nyx cocked her head to the side, looking at Mercy. "Yeah, next week... why?"

"Just wondering."

* * *

"So what did you do?" Tak asked, looking to her mother. Mir smiled at her, then looked to the still-sleeping Zim. He needed to wake up soon, or else the baby would wake him up asking for food. 

"I just left him a little reminder of what NOT to do to challenge the Irkens. He seemed to understand." Tak stared at her skeptically, but said nothing on the matter. It wasn't up to her to judge her parental unit on how to deal with threats. "School starts back in a month."

"You still have your hologram, right?" Tak nodded, but looked to the buldge in Zim's stomach. "What are we going to do about that, though?"

"That's why I was asking. I need you to make another one. We need to either hide that, or buy him some bigger clothes." Tak shrugged. "I wouldn't mind seeing what this planet has to offer as far as malls go."

"Alright, but start up on the hologram for me anyway, please?" Mir asked, and Tak nodded. They both went back to the taquitos, ignoring GIR and MiMi with as much effort as possible.

* * *

Tak sat down infront of Zim's computer. She only had to make copies of the software, after that it was installing it into... 

Mir and Zim didn't have paks.

Tak cursed silently, hitting her forehead. She'd have to design a device that would allow them to keep the hologram on their bodies. Mir would be easy enough, a choker or a bracelett. Zim however.

"Braces, maybe?" She asked herself, laughing. The shook her head as she leaned back in her chair and thought. One one had she could always make something embarrasing for the younger Irken, but on the other she could take pity on him for being pregnant and...

"Bracelett it is. But what kind would Zim wear?" She sighed, growling to herself softly. This was completely hopeless, whatever she gave him she'd have to force on him anyways, so what was the point?

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Zim stared at the small, black thing being offered to him by Tak. She rolled her eyes, glaring at a random corner of the room. "A bracelett. A hologram. It's a deep fried bablar, just take the damned thing!" 

It was pressed into his hands, and the Irken stared at her for a moment longer before slipping it onto his wrist. The twoblack jelly-braceletts intersected, leaving a gap big enough for his hand to slip through and leave it looking like one bracelett rather than two.

"Why do I have to wear this?" He asked, watching as his skin turned a slightly more meaty color, making his already pale green skin paler. "Because you don't want to be going out in public with smeet-bump. Now, if you don't mind, where's mom?"

"Attic, probably tinkering with the voots." Tak nodded, turned, and left him. She paused at the elevator, turning to look back at him. "Zim, we're going to go shopping for some clothes. Are you going to come with?"

"Uh..." Zim stared at her, blinking repeatedly. The old Tak seemed to have just vanished, but then again, that could possibly only be the influence of him being pregnant and Mir being around for once. Zim smiled at her, nodding his head. "Sure."

Tak smiled back before turning and walking into the elevator. Zim turned and looked back at the tv, sighing as he shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

How come he got the feeling that the next few months would just get harder and harder?

* * *

"Interesting." Mir stared into the bathroom mirror as she examined the disguise that Tak had created for her. Dark purple hair just long enough to explain if her antennae were to brush against something. Violet eyes stared at her, human rather than her Irken red, yet still dark rimmed and an angry blackslash over one. Inhumanly pale skin took up her pastel green complexion.She poked her cheek lightly, then poked her holographic nose and pretended to tug on a holographic ear. 

"Did you give Zim the nose and ears?" Takshookher headbehind her, and Mir watched her reflection. "Didn't Zim use to have one of those machines that use to be standard Irken equipment? The disguise thingy?"

"What, you don't like what I've done?" Tak asked, frowning. Mir laughed softly, turning and leaning against the sink. "Of course I like it, honey, I justthink maybe I should get a wig that matches this hair, just in case."

Tak sighed, activated her hologram, and went to brush her antennae back. Mir blinked as her fingers passed through the holographic hair and made it look real. "Ok, nevermind."

"Good. Now, are we going shopping or what?"

* * *

Zim growled to himself, slightly agravated that he'd had to dig up a newer wig. Tak had ultimately left his appearance alone, only tackling the issue of his stomach. Thankfully, however, this wig was long enough to cover his lack of ears and nose, and perfect for running his fingers though while waiting for Mir to get use to driving a car. 

"Want me to drive?" He asked, sending a small glare towards them. Tak and Mir both looked at eachother, no doubt remembering who it was sitting in the back seat, then turned to him and shouted one simple thing; "NO!"

And so he was stuck, watching houses pass by at five miles an hour and wishing they could have just walked. 'Would have been alot faster than driving.'

The car jolted as Mir hit what seemed to be a bump and kept going, Zim blinked and looked back out the rear window. A child was in the middle of the road, not moving. The parents probably wouldn't even notice until they didn't come home for dinner. It was kinda sad, but Zim couldn't help the words that popped into his head.

'I didn't think anyone could be run over by a vehical going so slow, but... One down, a whole planet left to go.'

* * *

"Hottopic?" Mir stared at the store across from where they were. Tak turned an looked at her, but brushed it off. Zim, however, grabbed her arm and drug her across to the store. Tak stared at them as she was left alone in Spencer's. 

"Come on, this place is kinda interesting." Zim said, pulling her into the store. Mir stared at the collection of things they had before she lost Zim. She could only hope that her son managed to not get carried away in what he picked out. Irkens, after all, tended to spend money as often as they breathed.

Sighing to herself, she occupied herself with looking through band shirts as she waited for Zim. Her watch beeped, and she answered it without even thinking.

"Hey Merc." She said, looking through a pile of shirts. Mercy sighed, looking at the ceiling of the store. "What's up?"

"Nothing, I'm just stuck with Nyx for the rest of the day. We're coming to visit whenever's good, so..." Mir blinked, looking at her watch for a moment. She weighed the odds in her head for a second before smiling.

"Sure, whatever. Might do Nyx and Zim both some good."

* * *

Three hours and twelve stores later, the three of them were piled back into the car, Zim sitting amongst the bags that had been bought. The Irken yawned, looking at Mir from the rear veiw mirror. She smiled at him softly, keeping her eyes on the road. 

Zim leaned his forehead against the car window, letting his thoughts drift. He wondered faintly if the neighbor was missing her transportation before he began to think about what would happen when the baby was born.

'No doubt that'll be the end of my mission. But it was never really a mission to start with, was it?' Zim asked himself, watching again as houses passed the house, this time at fourty miles per hour. 'I was right about Dib not wanting this smeet, though. Now that I think about it, maybe he never wanted me either. I mean, he was drunk when it all happened, so... who's to say that he even knew what he was doing?'

'Who's to say that I knew what I was doing? Earthen achohal isn't as strong as Irken, or even Vortian, but still, I managed to get drunk off of it...' He closed his eyes, frowning. 'This was all just one big mistake. But how am I suppose to tell thesmeet that? Oh, I'm sorry to say this but your daddy didn't want you, and reallyneither did I? I don't think so, mom would kill me.'

'But still... I need to figure out what I'm going to do. And how mom's going to keep an eye on me at school. I'm kind of scared to find out how that's going to go down.' The car jolted again as Mir hit the same kid, and this time the two that had been sitting in the road poking it with a stick.

'Two more down.'


	4. Chapter 4

Mother

I don't own IZ.

Homework on the first day of school. My teachers are insane... And within the first five minutes of homeroom, I get caught with gum! Dammit! Let me tell ya, I do NOT run very well off of an hour and a fucking half of sleep! I also do not work well knowing of my impending seperation from my best friend and big brother... as well as what's going on with my family right now. Sorry if this chapter turns out a little shorter than usual... But it should be fairly interesting!

Chapter Four

Glaring at the ceiling of her room, Gaz turned her eyes to the Game Slave 3 next to her. It was one thing to have finished her game. However, the impending thought of being an aunt was an entirely different feeling. An entirely different thing.

She could almost picture a green skinned kid that looked like Dib, except maybe with with Zim's eyes. It was slightly disturbing to say the least. But then the possibility of it looking like Zim was a major factor. Would their little town be able to stand more green skinned, bug eyed beings running around?

"At this rate, I may just change my mind about Zim being so bad at his job."

* * *

Zim sat, staring at his computer as he listened to Mir and Tak upstairs. It really wasn't that hard to hear through the titaniam floor, at least not when they were making as much noise as they were. 

Tak had suggested going back to Irk, or joining a refuge group in Meekrob, instead of raising the smeet that Zim was carrying on Earth. The way she saw it, it would be better for the new addition to their family.

Mir, to say the least, had not been very happy about the idea. She'd started yelling, Tak had started throwing things and using her PAK legs... And Zim had gotten upset about it all and locked himself in the heart of the base.

"Refuge on Meekrob, yeah right. They hate us..." Zim blinked, an idea striking him. There had been others who, like his mother, had been kicked off of both Devastis and Irk. Some of them must have ended up scattered across the universe. So why wouldn't Meekrob take in some? Defectives who knew about the Irken race's internal workings would be useful to them.

But things like that just didn't happen... or atleast, at the moment they didn't matter to the irken. He was deadset on staying on Earth. That was that.

* * *

Dib winced as he walked towards his bedroom door. He looked towards the remains of what had once been both his phone, alarm clock and his stereo 

Nothing really looked any different in his room other than those things. Dib sighed, limping over to his desk and opening his laptop. He gave it the few minutes needed to boot up as he examined the bruises on his ribs again. Reaching over and clicking on an icon, Zim's voice met his ears.

_"They never shut up."_ The irken was sitting in his chair, knees brought up to his chest and antennae flat against his skull. On the screen infront of him was the image of another irken. The one on the screen laughed as he said this. _"They're family. You expect those two to actually stay civilized for a day, you might as well expect to see water on Irk."_

_"Yeah, yeah... mom said you and Nyx were coming here."_ The woman laughed again, and Dib moved the camera a bit so he could get a better look at her. Deep red eyes with odd black marks over both. _"Yeah, I hope it doesn't sound like we're trying to impose, Zim. But honey, the news about you, it really hit it hard here. Nyx is pissed, and as far as I can tell some of the other defects are worried about you."_

Zim shook his head, rolling his eyes. _"Nyx is just pissed off that it isn't her kid. Or her that's pregnant. You know how she is, if she isn't beating on me, she's wanting what I've got."_

_"Yes, I know. But you also know that she misses you. You two were pretty close before the first Operation Doom."_ Zim smiled slightly, tightening his grip on his legs. _"Yeah, Mercy, I know..."_

The sound of something slamming and a crash caused all three to wince._ "I better go see what they broke this time. Feel free to come down whenever."_

_"Will do, Zim."_ Zim cut the connection and left the room. Dib stared at him as he left, and froze the frame as he got a good enough shot of Zim's side.

"So that's the baby. Dammit, I..." His door slammed open, and Gaz glared at him. "Dad's home. We are going to orientation."

Dib blinked, remembering exactly what day it truely was.

* * *

Zim stared at Mir, raising an eyeridge. "You're going to what?" 

"Teach at your school. Do you have a problem with it?" Mir asked, planting her hands on her hips. Zim turned and stared at Tak. She simply shrugged a shoulder.

"What are you teacher?" Zim tried, pulling on his wig as he walked out of the house. Mir and Tak were right behind him. "Sexual Education."

Zim tripped over his own feet. "You're WHAT?"

Mir blinked innocently. "Is that a problem, honey?"

"No, no problem at all." Zim said, standing back up. He offered a forced smile at his mother as she walked pass him. 'Irk, kill me now.'

* * *

"Gaz, that's not dad." Dib said, staring at the person sitting in his livingroom with wide eyes. Gaz shrugged. "I never said he was taking us, retard. I only said he was home." 

"Hey Dib, Gaz." The dark haired woman turned her head towards them, blinking slowly. Dib twitched as he tried to avoid eye contact. "Hey Aunt Yelit."

The short haired woman stood, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Membrane, we're leaving."

"Goodbye son, goodbye daughter. Nice seeing you again, Yelit." The Professor called from the kitchen. This was followed by an exclaimation of 'TOAST'. Dib didn't have to question why his father remember his aunt and not them.

She was capable of scaring the shit out of anyone. Dib swallowed and repeated 'I'm going to die' over and over and over again. Gaz only smiled slightly and followed her without question.

* * *

Zim stared at the school as the radio played the news of three new deaths in the city. It wasn't that he didn't want to be here, he just... well, he just didn't want to be here. 

The ex invader shifted from one foot to the other as he waited for Mir to register Tak. Then he waited impatiently for the principal to finish talking to the school. And even more as Ms Bitters stole the mic long enough to give everyone a five minute speech full of doom. By the time he had found that he was in his mother's homeroom he had started towards the door before everyone else. His hand grabbed someone else's as he reached for the door.

False violet eyes met hazel as Zim found himself holding Dib's hand, with... Zita glaring at him off of Dib's arm. Zim felt a pressure building up behind his eyes, but refused to submit to it. "Dib."

"Zim." The name held to enough hate to cause the irken to internally flinch. Thankfully he held his cool on the outside. He let out a breath of relief as everyone started pushing between them. He felt a hand grab his out of the random crowd and sighed, thinking it was Tak or his mother. However, his eyes snapped open when he was slammed against the cold wall. Dib grinned as he lowered his mouth to Zim's face and hissed harshly."I have legal rights over this little monster."

Images of autopsy tables and the drawings of his and Dib's youth flashed through his mind, and Zim let out a whimper. Just like that Dib was gone, off with Zita and whoever he had gotten a ride from. And Zim was left to curl into a ball and cry. Cry in fear for his baby. And in fear for himself.

Mir picked him up when she found him. She hushed him softly and brought him back to the car, where Tak was waiting. Zim silently promised that he'd look into these 'legal rights' when they got home. He would find out how to break these so called rights, and he would save the two of them from being put on some sick soul's butcher list, and off of some forbidden tape named after the large headed sicko that Zim had known his whole existance on Earth.

'Everything will work out, I promise you. Everything will be fine. He won't get you. I won't let him.' Zim thought, pressing a hand to the taunt flesh of his abdomen. Something pressed against his hand, and Zim felt his squeedly spooch stop for a moment. Zim turned his eyes to Tak and Mir, who were talking to eachother and focusing on the road. He bit his lip and curled into a tighter ball, wondering exactly what the hell that had been. He wouldn't say anything until he knew what was going on with his baby. He could have the computer do an x-ray and find out.

Or he could always consult Mercy. She was always the one his mother had gone to. She must have some form of experiance, even though she had never truely been pregnant. Zim swallowed the bile that was trying to come up his throat. Yeah, he would ask Mercy.

Maybe she would also be able to find out a few things about Eartheniod laws. Maybe Mercy could help him save the baby from Dib. Zim sniffed and closed his eyes, only to wake up shrieking at a sudden pain his lower stomach. Somehow he'd been moved to a bed. No doubt in his mother's apartment. Mir was at his side in a second, a million questions flying from her lips that Zim couldn't hear through his own pain blinded thoughts. 'No. No. No no no no no no no no no no NO!'

* * *

A/N: Aight, listen up here! Thanks to a certain crazy LA teacher, I've got homework every night. Essay-like homework, not the easy stuffs. So my brain power is currently mainly going to that. However, I will try to update this thing at least once a month. No promises, but I'll definatly TRY. Uhmmmm... I also NEED SMEET NAMES. So anyone who has any ideas, feel free to give me a hand. 

Also, Yelit- Dib and Gaz's mom's sister... well, if the series would have continued I guess she would have just been Gaz's mom's sister. But also my main JtHM oc, which is a story I currently only have down on paper. For anyone interested, I'll try to get that one up soon... heh, I have plans with Mir teaching... oh such plans...


	5. Chapter 5

Mother

I don't own IZ.

Miss Ducky mentioned something about Irken and Human laws. As far as I'm aware, if you live on Earth that means that you have to submit to it's laws... somewhat...

SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP!!!! I've had a serious case of blockage... it even got to the point where it affected my school work. However, I am back... and somewhat out of idea for this story. Anyone who wants to maybe help me out here, feel free...

Chapter Five

Zim's screams jolted Tak out of her sleep. She sat up, shaking off the confusion of her sleep-powered mind and sprinted into the bedroom.

Mir turned to look at her, and panic seemed to paint everything in the room gray. "We need to get him to the base, NOW!"

Tak nodded, swallowing as she grabbed the keys from the kitchen table, and bolting out of the apartment. Mir was close behind, Zim in her arms.

They were halfway to the base before Tak could form a question. "What's wrong with him?"

Mir took a second, chewing on her lip harshly as she tried to think. "Something's wrong with the smeet. I won't know anything for sure until we can get him into the lab, though."

"But what do you think is wrong?" Tak asked softly, looking back at Zim. He was curled into a ball, whimpering softly. Mir sighed, taking a hand off the the steering wheel in order to reach over and turn on the stereo.

"Possibly a miscarriage." Tak froze at the word, and decided not to ask any more questions.

* * *

Mir couldn't help the panic shooting through her as the computer took too long -in her opinion- to analyze Zim. 

But finally it was done, and she had a complete veiw of the smeet inside of her son's belly. Mir's breath caught, and her hands tightened on the control panel as she shot a look at her son.

"This is _not_ good."

* * *

Nyx tapped her fingers against the dash panel. Of all the teleportation usages in Irk and Devastis, they were stuck with Mercy's old model voot cruiser. She huffed, leaning back in her seat as she got a look from Mercy. 'Of all the times for me to run into a fucking satellite!' 

The younger irken almost jumped out of her skin when Mir's voice started shouting through the communication panel.

"Mercy! We have a serious problem here-- the smeet--" It broke off, what sounded like Mir trying not to puke following. Around the sound were continous gasps and sobs- all the elder irken's own.

"Mir, what's wrong? Try to calm down and think here, what's wrong with the smeet?" Mercy asked, already connecting to a visual of the other irken woman. Mir was kneeled over a small trash bin, the stats from the computer's analysis still on a small holograph infront of them. Mercy's eyes widened as Nyx fought her own urge to empty her stomach. Mir managed to catch her breath long enough to try and explain the situation.

"The smeet is--"

* * *

Tak had one hand on her Gir's head, the other on her stomach as she wondered what the issue with Zim was. 

Miscarriages were not a common thing in Irk. Most of the breeders who had them were seen unfit and either discharged or put on an impossible invader mission. Genetic alter-engineering had almost promised that there would be no miscarriages amoung their race, however.

It made it reasonably hard to breathe when Tak thought of what her little brother could be going through. The utter pain that his small body had been thrust into.

She couldn't remember-- was she still taller than him?

How much older was she?

How long had she known who he was and still hated him for ruining her dreams?

If he was able to carry... then could she?

Tak's eyes shot wide open, a thought striking her. If she was able to carry, and Zim's body was rejecting the baby... then could Mir transfer the smeet from Zim to Tak?

It would certainly make the birthing process easier for all of them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this guys!! But I've got way too much to do and not enough ideas for this story... What makes it worse and me and my friend are trying to get things planned out for our future after we graduate from school, like whether or not we're having kids of our own and stuff like that. I'm really really sorry!!!!

-Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

Mother

I don't own IZ

Wow, it's been so long that I've had to go back and re-read my own story... well guess what. I'm back!!!

Chapter Six

Mercy was staring at Mir in pure shock. She stuttered faintly as she tried to speak. "That... that... that's not..."

"Good, at all." Mir replied. She started typing at the keyboard as the door swung open and Tak raced in. Mercy watched the girl enter the screen in a pale green flurry.

"Is it possible that I inherited the gene?" Tak said quickly. Nyx's eyes widened as Mercy sighed, and Mir stared at her. "Of course not! Unlike Zim you were tested for defects and came out perfectly."

Tak's face fell as she was told this, and she looked at the screen with Nyx and Mercy on it. "Hey."

"Hey girl. We're on our way." Mercy said softly. Tak nodded as she took in the information. The screen disconnected shortly after as Mir turned to look at Tak.

"First of all, what on this mud-ball makes you think that you would be able to carry?" Mir asked, and then sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if it's something in the water."

"Yeah, well..."

"Do you really want to know what's wrong with your brother?" Mir asked, and Tak's eyes closed as she nodded.

"Take a look at this."

The screen Mir pulled up was of the inside of Zim's body. More specifically his abdomen.

Two small, lithe bodies were intertwined as Tak's screech echoed through the Irken lab.

* * *

Dib stared in horror as he turned on his camera. The soul thing that he could focus on in the screen were the two, small Irken twins that were his. 

"What have I done?" He whispered.

He had never ment for any of this. Much the least to end up having SEX with ZIM!!

Narrowing his eyes, he came to a decision.

They would have to go.

* * *

Zim groaned as he opened his eyes. Mir was watching him intently as he did so. And the familiar face of Mercy was beside her. 

"How are you feeling?" Mercy asked softly. Mir continued staring at him.

"Ok, I guess, considering I have some sort of parasite growing within my belly." Zim answered, and Mir cracked a small smile. "Ok, ok, I feel like I've been run over several times and dipped in a vat of Earth water."

"Better." Mir sighed, and Zim raised an eyeridge.

"So what's wrong with my smeet?"

"Nothing."

"So why the pain?"

"It's not a smeet."

"If it's not a smeet than what is it?" Zim asked, staring at his mother harshly. He knew that he had something growing inside of him, and for her to be telling him that it wasn't a smeet wasn't such a good thing.

"It's smeets."

"Oh..." and Zim passed out again.


End file.
